


《地府公务员恋爱实录》2摸电门

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《地府公务员恋爱实录》 [2]
Category: ONER (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: 1587和1927在2015相遇, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: 上回书说道两位年龄加起来超过600岁的古老亡灵跌入忘川，你们猜猜谁会游泳？李洋有没有乖乖跟岳辉回去？李洋又搞事了么？岳辉有被气到么？猜吧，虽然猜对也没奖(●'◡'●)======================我是2020年8月5日的分割线=========================说来我都不信，一年后的我居然把第二章重写了。此处是不是应该有掌声？大声说[爱我]O(∩_∩)O
Relationships: 洋岳岳洋无差
Series: 《地府公务员恋爱实录》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605373
Kudos: 3





	《地府公务员恋爱实录》2摸电门

**Author's Note:**

> 上回书说道两位年龄加起来超过600岁的古老亡灵跌入忘川，你们猜猜谁会游泳？李洋有没有乖乖跟岳辉回去？李洋又搞事了么？岳辉有被气到么？  
> 猜吧，虽然猜对也没奖(●'◡'●)
> 
> ======================我是2020年8月5日的分割线=========================  
> 说来我都不信，一年后的我居然把第二章重写了。此处是不是应该有掌声？大声说[爱我]O(∩_∩)O

2 摸电门

一切发生得太快太意外：  
吃瓜把领导吃进忘川，这运气也是没谁了。

行动队的弟兄们赶紧跟着跳了一半——灰头儿不会水；另一半继续配合一殿同事们施法、控制住桥面上的亡灵，避免事态进一步发酵。阳间的人类从未停止过对于忘川的想象，或凄美或骇人，终归是神秘的。其实这条河是个[心中有佛，所见皆佛] 般的哲学存在。于刚入冥界的亡灵而言，它是可怖的——波涛翻滚，腥风扑面，恶灵虫蛇遍布。可于冥界公务员而言，它便无惩戒功能，只是幽微暗沉、深不可测；在水下几乎不能施法，呆久了法力还受损。所以冥界诸公鲜有涉足，除非出任务或者如今日这般的意外——毕竟大家阳寿已尽，冥界的生活质量全靠自身修为。

按理说，没上户口的亡灵掉进忘川也是危险；可杨三浪里白条，居然比行动队的鬼差们还灵活。他见余特使呛水呛得几近昏厥，便直接表演了一波[英雄救英雄]。妈呀，那个什么安、安徒生笔下的小美人鱼......把王子从海里捞上岸是不是也这么累？杨三一边大口喘气，一边回忆在藏经阁看过的急救内容：溺、溺水，得做......人工呼吸——额，我咋觉得人工呼吸跟亲嘴没差啊？男女授受……  
哎，没说男男不行哈！  
逻辑满分，杨宸黎奔着桃花眼高鼻梁下的薄唇去了。

刚扒着岸边准备爬上来的行动队队员们看到这一幕，吓得又跌回忘川。  
“[哔—你哔—，哔—哔—哔—的！]杨宸黎你[哔—哔—]作死啊！”   
呛水昏迷的余翙蓦地苏醒，给杨三吓一哆嗦：  
“怎、怎……怎么跟你救命恩人说、说话呢，啊？！老子把你从水里捞出来又给你救醒，你良心呢！”  
“当夜宵吃了！”  
灰爷理不直气也壮，给自己找面子不忘清场，抬头向岸上的吃瓜群众们发射眼刀，然后拉起水里的弟兄们。杨三心大，见余大人又有力气骂他也就放心了，便拾起刚捞上来的go pro检查。  
呀，居然没进水——优秀！  
“小懂事儿们，刚才就是今天小课堂的彩蛋——”  
杨三在社交媒体上迅速蹿红是有原因的：湿身帅哥对着镜头捋头发，一双丹凤眼似笑非笑地打量着你，然后一本正经地做内容输出。既丰神俊朗又眼波销魂，撩人于无形还一脸无辜……  
啧啧，也太会(坏)了。

第一次跟刺头儿靠得这么近，脸上都能感觉到对方的呼吸  
——生前身后都不近美色的余大人也有一瞬的晃神…..

“亡灵跳进忘川也没事喔，洒洒水啦。”

[你哔—哔—的杨宸黎！]  
余翙一秒切回执法模式。  
“欸欸欸欸欸…….”趁着杨作死专注对镜头耍帅，余翙直接给他拷上了，“余、余大人，你咋翻脸比翻书还快！我把你捞起来的诶……”余特使挥手收队，面无表情地给[救命恩人]答疑：“第一，[执法必严，违法必究] 是冥界公务员的工作原则，不存在什么翻脸翻书。第二，若不是你负隅顽抗、坚决拘捕，本使也不会失足跌入忘川；第三，地府司法严明、一码归一码：你[寻衅滋事]和[扰乱社会治安]的罪名不可能被所谓的[见义勇为]抵消。”  
杨宸黎突然想起一个月前在二殿问询室里活跃气氛未果，被[一斤棉花和一斤铁谁重]支配的恐惧……  
——我还是闭麦吧。

情节严重，影响极坏  
——余特使把杨作死关在了二殿看守所的加密单间。  
“至少一个月，谁劝都不好使！”  
闻言，崔判官撇撇嘴，转身走了——他不打算也不敢跟楚江王说。杨三这回大概是被骂狠了，在号子里安静乖巧地蹲着，怂如母鸡孵蛋。看守所和行动队的同事们都深感意外，啧啧称奇。余大人见状只后悔没早些[严刑峻法]，还冥界清净。  
回到办公室，余翙打开了久违的Outlook：497封未读邮件，286个红旗标志，89个未接电话，56个语音信箱留言，23个延期会议……阳间也不是啥东西都好都值得学习，余特使在心里翻了无数个白眼：考勤打卡/动辄996/谜之团建/KPI考核/末尾淘汰制，该的不该有的，应有尽有……  
——地上地下都这么累，还投啥胎？

例行弹幕走完了，邮件还得自己杀。  
余特使认命地开始内勤工作，  
时间飞快地过去二十七分三十六秒。

“头儿，你在么？”

艹。  
黑暗中蓦地冒出一口白牙和一副白眼球，搁谁都得腿肚子转筋。余翙施法点亮了赋闲已久的蜡烛：“小黑，你们屋灯泡也憋了？”小黑叹气：“头儿，整栋大楼都停电了。刚打电话问值班的物业，他也很懵，说配电箱和电路都没问题……”  
“诶头儿你去哪儿？！”  
小黑还没反应过来，余特使的灰袍已消失在楼道转角。

“那个狗带羊……今天是不是又来了？”  
小黑闻声回头，只见三殿周大人从墙中施施然冒出、便连忙作揖：“是，头儿刚带我们去奈何桥拷来的，给关在看守所单间了。”工科男的好基友是理科男——周锐生前是计算机专业，死后被三殿阎罗宋帝王收归麾下做技术支持。“no zuo no die，”周大人英文不好但是爱说，“ 丫偏踹。”语毕就欲施法下楼看好戏，抬头见小黑形容呆滞：“你介倒霉孩子，还不快跟上？” 小黑是刚转正的鬼差，人挺懂事儿就是脑子慢；周锐慈爱的目光仿佛在关心智障儿童：“我记得，你们二殿配电间当初好像安在了看守所？那电门嘛……你懂的，你们头儿肯定是去找杨三算账了。”

炉火照天地，红星乱紫烟。  
赧郎明月夜， 歌曲动寒川。

现场可以说是相当惨烈，配电间烧的已经看不出原来的模样；值班的物业小哥和电工师傅正在商量如何重新埋线，后勤办主任赵姐已奉命用法术点鬼火恢复大楼照明。诚然在没有电的漫长岁月中，天上地下也都好好的；只是一直用法力维护整个冥界照明，实在太累。既然阳间有这种物美价廉的巧宗儿，为何不用？且自20世纪以来，越来越多前来报道的亡灵早已习惯阳间的有电生活，冥界若不顺势而为，怕是难以服众。再说引入电力，不正好方便排队等投胎的亡灵们实现阴间再就业嘛。有班可上有事可做自然治安良好、社会稳定，当然……某人是个例外。

余翙怒极反笑，斜眼瞪着罪魁：“我以为只有老太太摸电门呢。”在场的拼命忍，才没笑出来的。杨三理亏，悻悻地站着没敢还嘴；然而这份乖乖认怂的样子在余大人看来反是变相的挑衅：全天下就你最无辜是吧，居然还嘟嘴！“四舍五入消停了半个小时，杨少这是给我面子呢，啊？“余翙越想越气，根本不给当事人回应的气口，”你是不是觉得我们都是傻X，就你杨少爷牛X，没人治的了你？”  
杨宸黎看着余特使的薄唇一张一合，小虎牙时露时藏，思绪不由得飘远了；余特使却越讲越激动：“阳间的人就是人，有人权。阴间的鬼就没有鬼权了么？我们就活该每天被你牵着鼻子跑？那些本分的亡灵就活该被你耽误投胎的时辰？地府就活该被你搅得乌烟瘴气？啊，谁给你的勇气？梁静茹么？……”  
“余老师余教授余校长，”周大人及时闪现，众人都松了一口气，“讲座咱改天再开。”“八佾舞于庭！”余队愤愤的，却被死(闺)党(蜜)抢断： “是是是，不可忍不可忍。不过咱得先把现场处……”  
“嘛呢！”余翙抬眼瞥见不成器的属下们抱着手机交头接耳，刚消的火儿又窜了上来。“头儿，”大刘颤巍巍地递上手机，“咱、咱好像上热搜了……”  
[惊！二殿办公楼和看守所突发特大停电！]  
[热！二殿停电引起路人围观，现已启动鬼火照明！]  
[爆！二殿停电现场气氛暧昧，特使眼中只有网红！]  
……  
跟着煽动性大标题的，是余翙在火花四射的事故现场望着杨三的一张张路透。不知好事者们是怎么抓的角度，视觉上完全看不出余大人的愤慨，再加上杨三直勾勾的眼神和似有似无的笑意，平白引人遐想。底下的评论也由此被带歪：  
[那不是最近很红的视频博主KWIN么？他对面是……余特使么？]   
[这个角度可以说是四目相对了吧？咋有点脉脉不得语的意思?]  
[天哪！这是TLA吧！一路火花带闪电啊！]  
…….

余翙快把手机屏幕盯出两个窟窿，额头和手臂都起了青筋。队员们心道不好，周锐和大刘刚要张口就愣住了。灰爷笑，阎王到——余翙笑得越灿烂，说明他越生气。现在也就只有杨三这个当事人还傻乎乎地望着人家，熟不知自己好日子到头了。  
“不把别人当人的人，凭什么不用遭罪？”  
杨老三这才从春风化雨般的笑容里品出潜台词，可能真的有梁老师的加持——他居然梗着脖子回：“我三天两头被拷进看守所，还不算遭罪？”

地府南北坡，都得服翙哥。  
太岁头上动土，只能说是活腻歪了；  
而杨宸黎刚好是个活腻歪的亡灵。

等他反应过来时，余翙已经押着他到了[想地狱]。杨三眼睁睁看着这个[等活地狱]的亡灵们手执刀剑，互相斫刺，剥皮割肉……腿肚子正转筋呢，又被提拉到[黑绳地狱]。此中狱卒以火热的铁绳捆绑罪人，烧皮彻肉，焦骨沸髓。然后就是以大山石压人的[埠压地狱]，以沸水熬人的[叫唤地狱]……  
[厌恶教育]有没有成功不知道，因为杨三在第五站的[大叫唤地狱]吐了余翙一身，然后两眼一闭晕了过去；再醒来就是在二殿的医务室了。“醒了就起来吧。”又是一片漆黑中一对白眼球一口白牙，吓得杨宸黎哇哇大叫。“小黑，省电可不是这么省的。”白无常把灯打开，杨三终于安静下来。“行啦啊黑，你眼珠子往回收收，快带杨少爷出去吧。”小黑这才收住他的[窒息视线]，悻悻地带着懵圈的杨宸黎出二殿。  
没再被批评被教育，没再让写检查和保证书，还给开了防晕止吐的药……  
今天是什么好日子？余岁羽良心发现了？  
想问小黑吧，人根本不理你  
——算了。

造成二殿重大停电事故的罪魁就这么施施然回了自己的公寓，他想当然地认为是楚江王护着他，那个跳着脚骂他骂到口吐白沫的劳模队长肯定被赶去别的现场了。  
他那么忙，是吧？  
总不能一天到晚总守着我一个刺儿头吧？  
当然杨三没空分辨自己凭空而来的失落，他忙着去忘川岸边捡回go pro回家剪片子。甲方大大们的投喂不香么？在地府也是恰饭啊。

倏忽间已一月有余。

“鬼界堡附近突发有毒气体，请各殿速派人手支援。”  
信息中心发布红色预警，面向十殿  
——出大事儿了。


End file.
